Tales of Titans
by AkumaKami64
Summary: These are the tales of the High Lord's court, how the Universe began, how terrible divine wrath can be, and how lonely souls find their peace or ruin. Basically, the Teen Titan characters in a mythological setting. Some pairings are undecided.


Few have known how the universe started. And even those few aren't sure how to explain it.

In the beginning, there was something They called the Aperion Pool.

Pool wasn't the correct term for it, but there was none better. The only other that could possible fit was Bubble. It floated in the nothngneess- or perhaps They were all falling and never realized it- devoid of shape or consciousness and never ending shifting colors. To Their unerstanding, it contained every in a raw and singular form; every speck of dirt, drop of water, spark of lightning, ray of light, and every bit of the life energy in each soul.

From what They recall, it started to leak. And when it leaked, They were born.

The subtance of Aperion started spilling out of the Pool over the nothingness it exsisted in. A river of it spilled without end, floating quickly and suddenly spreading out, as if the nothingness became solid at that point. It flooded the area in a sea of it's unendingly shift of colors and merely sat there. None were sure how long this lasted before something finally changed in the seemingly endless stagnated beginnings of the universe.

In the middle of it all, a speck of green refused to shift anymore. It would seem so unimportant to someone unless they watched It long enough. The speck grabbed onto more of the Aperion surrounding It when It too changed to a green as well and willed them to stay a green. Over time, the speck became larger and larger, becoming a dot and then a puddle and so on until It was impossible to miss in the Aperion Mirk.

Suddenly, for no reason, It stopped growing. It merely sat there, not moving or spreading, almost as if It was asleep as the Sea of Aperion moved around It. Then It did...something. The best way to discribe it was bubbling. Near the center of the Ocean of Green, a small bit tried to pull Itself upward, forming a bulge in the surface. As It struggled, more of Itself tried to rise. Just a good amount of It was rising, It fell back into Itself. Again, It tried to raise Iteself, and was met with more success before It failed.

The process repeated several time before suddenly, It stopped. For some time, It remained still as It had before. Then, It started again. Only this time, It had two bulges trying to force their way up. The second bulge rose a good distance with a narrow form before turning the tip downward, almost seeming to fall over and forming an arch. Instead, It stayed and seemed to be forcing It's base up while it's tip was back in the unmoving part of It's self. As It's base and other bulge rose, it became apperent that they were joined.

The 'arm' continued to help support the 'body' as the green substance attempted to rise. The two came much farther then before when It gave out. This time, however, It did not fall back into It's self. Instead, the body layed against the surface of It's self, as if something seperated it now. Another bulge appeared on the body and formed a sphere like shape on the front of the the 'body'. The newly formed 'head' turned towards It's 'arm', which was small and thin compared to the 'body'. In an attempt to increase It's progress, It willed more of It's green self into the 'arm', making it increase in size and width until It thought it was the right size for It's 'body'.

As It began to lift Itself again, It noticed how how hard It's other side weighed It down, giving It an idea. The rising mass of green focused on creating another bulge, on It's non-arm side. It took some time before the second 'arm' to form and even more to get it to the same size.

The mass of many green shades sloppily pulled Itself out of the mirk of the leaking Aperion, it's form more liquid then solid and barely appeared stable. It was confused. Who was it? What was it? What was going on? So many questions in it's young exsistence with no answers.

It stared curiously at the swirling, flowing mass beneathe it. It began to use it's 'hands', if the limbs could be called hands, to mold the Aperion substance. It began to smooth the mass out and was rewarded with a flat surface and the color settling into a brown hue. It felt a little dissapointment when it began to dissolve back into it's the undefineness of Aperion. He repeated the process again and met with the same result.

He did it once more and brought his "face" closer to the surface, trying to understand what was happening. He sighed as he noticed it began to change back again. However, he noticed that small spot of brown still remained in the sea of confusion. He examined it closely, wondering what had finally kept it from changing back. He then had a small idea. He repeated the process one more time and tried to sigh again. He truly didn't know why he sighed or what a sigh was.

When his 'breathe' touched the surface, it remained fixed in it's new texture. He felt a warm feeling at his success as he stared at the unwavering brown spot. He had...he didn't know what he did, but it was something. It looked up at the leaking Aperion Pool above itself. He absently wondered what this thing was. However, it did nothing but leak more of the mass he tickered with and retained little of his interest.

It willed It's 'hand' to become curved. It used it to scoop up some of the Aperion. It wondered how it would react when seperated from the rest. Curiously, it remained the same multi-colored substance it already was. It tipped It's hand and was vaguely surprised that it stuck to It's hand. The Green turned It's hand right side up and examined it again. It brought up It's other 'hand' and willed a small and narrow appendage to form on the 'hand'. It poked the substance and willed his 'finger' to go into the substance. When it did, It began to spin It's 'finger' in a circles, and was amazed as the Aperion started to fade to Blue. Remember It's experiment with the Brown, it 'breathed' on the Blue and was happy that it stayed Blue.

It tipped It's hand again and saw that the Blue started to fall out as soon as some of it reached out the edge of It's curved hand. It noticed that the Blue moved with the Aperion Mirk in a very similar fashion, flowing around the every changing colors, but never changing from Blue. It touched the Blue and found that it's 'hand' went right through it, just as easily as it would the Aperion.

It became more and more amzaed and curious and excited over It's discoveries. It thoen looked down at It's own body and began to wonder. It was Green...It thought so at least. Though, it's color seemed to change without becoming anyother color but Green...which confuse It greatly. Yet neither the Brown nor the Blue rose up like It did or did anything like the Green did for that matter. The Green then thought, maybe there were other's like It and It just hadn't found them. Or maybe they just needed more of themselves. The Green did have a lot of It's self after all. 


End file.
